


Bonds to Be

by GreyFantasies (AthenaHart)



Series: Bonds To Be [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaHart/pseuds/GreyFantasies
Summary: Ala Mhigo must rejoin the Eorzean Alliance - and what better way to do so then an arranged bonding? Post Stormblood.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora knocked and waited patiently outside the chamber. An age passed, and she wondered how it could take so long for someone to answer a door? Her fingers rolled over the surface of the wood, taking in the patterns of griffins holding swords and appreciating the artistry of the decor, the symbols of her country embedded into the wood.

The door creaked open, a slither of light seeping through the parting. A set of shining blue eyes meeted Nora’s gaze, creasing gently upon recognising the midlander.

“Ah, there you are, Nora. I’ve been waiting for you,” said Lyse.

Nora replied with her own beaming smile as Lyse opened the door wide and stepped to the side, her red garb filtering the gushing sunlight from across the dusty, stone room. A set of open doors lead out to a balcony, barely visible from the bright light streaming into the room. Books lined the wall behind a smooth stone desk, documents piled and smeared across it. The sheer balcony curtains swayed gently with the breeze, reaching out to caress the two freedom fighters.

Nora had only been within this chamber a few times. Lyse favoured to see Nora in her private quarters, usually to drink after a stressful day of organising the resistance. It was unusual to be called to her formal chambers. She could only assume that the matter was quite serious.

As if to read her mind, Lyse smiled, a quirky lopsided smile that made Nora feel a little uneasy.

“I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here,” Lyse said.

“I don’t see any wine - it must be serious,” Nora replied, wiping her suddenly clammy hands down her sarouel. “You have that look on your face, and I don’t much like it.”

“Which look? The one that says ‘let’s get down to business!’, or the one that says, ‘I don’t quite know what I’m doing?’”

“Is it not usually both?” Nora asked. As she sauntered over to the highback chair behind the desk, she caught herself in the small smeared mirror on the wall. Every time she saw the both of them together, she was taken aback at how similar they looked. It would be easy to confuse the two midlanders if it had not been for Lyse’s red freedom garb differentiating them.

“Are you implying I don’t know what I’m doing?” asked Lyse. “Well, I suppose you are half right. But all we can do is our best to restore Ala Mhigo.” She closed her eyes a moment, a thoughtful expression taking over. Nora settled into the chair, resting her crossed legs onto the desk, carefully avoiding the piles of paperwork. As if the leader of the resistance had time to look at such trivial things.

Lyse opened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, almost glaring at Nora with a ferocity she saw quite often. 

“And that leads onto why I have called you here.”

“Oh?” Nora was intrigued. It must be a special assignment, she concluded.

Lyse hesitated, unsure how to continue the conversation. But there was one way she knew to lessen the blow of what was to follow. She walked to a wooden cupboard across the room, fetching a small key from who knows where, and crouched to the bottom cabinet. The key inserted, and with a flick of her wrist the door opened - almost like a wheeze - and retrieved the treasure within.

“Wine, at this hour?” Nora questioned. Now she was worried. Lyse looked up at, her mouth set in a thin line. She reminded herself of her task once more, and brought the glass jug of wine over to Nora, pouring her a drink into an unpolished goblet.

“Drink up. By the Twelve you will need it.”

Nora brought her feet off from the desk. She couldn’t ignore the feeling inside pulling at her like a string, telling her to leave the room before whatever bad news Lyse was about to deliver could reach her ears.

“Don’t look at me so, Nora. You look as if you are a calf about to bolt!”

“I suppose it depends on what task you are about to give me.”

Lyse pushed the goblet to Nora, looking from the drink to the woman as if to say ‘go on, then’.

The hyur suppressed her inward growl, taking the goblet and sitting upright in the chair.

“So, there isn’t really an easy way to ask this. I’ll get on with it, shall I?” Lyse swallowed her fear and continued.

“You know that you are one of my dearest comrades - no, my dearest friend! And we are both fighting for the same cause: to bring Ala Mhigo back to where it should be, and to help our people. But we would not be where we are today without help and allies. And I fear now is the time to take extra steps to make these… unions.”

Nora tapped the goblet with her finger, frowning at what Lyse could be suggesting.

“You want me to become an emissary of sorts?” she asked.

Lyse made a strained smile, her skin tight. “Of sorts, I suppose.”

The woman placed the goblet firmly onto the desk. “I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting.”

“Quite possibly so,” Lyse grimaced.

Of all the tasks Lyse had asked Nora to carry out in the last few seasons, this would probably be the most difficult of them all. Her face turned red, the brightest shade of rolanberry. Lyse swore she could almost see steam escaping her ears.

“And who would I be bonded to?” Nora asked through gritted teeth.

Lyse clasped her hands together. “I thought you’d never ask!”

All of the tension she had held within rolled out and away. The words came out quickly and manically. “You see, it has been about a hundred years since the Autumn War - you know, the one where Ala Mhigo fought the first Eorzean Alliance - and now that we are free again, it’s about time we rejoined Eorzea, don’t you think? And what alliance could be better than a bonded alliance! Of course, I wouldn’t let one of our fiercest freedom fighters marry any old morbol! He has ebony black hair, like the night; pale white skin, like snow. Oh! He is from Ishgard! He is well favoured among Eorzea! And he has blue eyes, like the sky!”

Lyse stopped suddenly and took a swig of wine, looking at Nora to see her reaction. 

“He is a great warrior - I know that you wouldn’t accept anything less - and he has made a great effort in restoring Ishgard from their own war. It made perfect sense to everyone that you should be bonded! I mean, to me, of course. Not everyone else.”

There was only one man Nora knew that captured those features.

Ser Aymeric.

She supposed there could be worse men to ally with. She collected her tangled thoughts and finally gave Lyse her reply.

“You know that I do not wish to be bonded with anyone at all. Not until Ala Mhigo is back to her full glory,” Nora paused. “However, if you request it, I shall fulfill it,” she said with an undertone of resignation.


	2. BTB - Chapter 02

Odont lay his helm and spear upon the centre table of the Fortemps Manor. The housemaid had shown him to the reception room, and yet neither his uncle nor cousins were here. 

“Edmont? Artoirel?” Odont called out, but no reply came. 

He swept is gloved hand through his raven black hair. It had been an unusually busy day at Camp Dragonhead; he was looking forward to a night of entertaining the finer people of Ishgard and having delicious meals brought to him. It was a hard being a noble sometimes.

“Master Odont, you must know by now not to rest your mud-ridden gear onto our freshly cleaned tables,” barked the Steward. This elezen was particularly tall, especially with his back so straight. He looked down through his lashes to the vermin below him, quickly and efficiently handing back the sword and helm to their master.

Odont bit back the insults he had mustered in his mind when Count Edmont came quickly into view, followed by the legend himself: Ser Aymeric. 

“Well now, nephew! If I had known you were coming to meet me, I would had provided some kind of welcome other than our bad-tempered Steward.” He clapped the stewards back and he skulked away, nervously eyeing the now dirty table. 

“Sey Aymeric, this is my nephew, often named Odont the Raven,” said Edmont. 

“By Halone’s grace herself, it is an honour to meet you,” Odont managed to choke out before grabbing Aymeric’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Edmont rested a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, patting his hand away from Aymeric to stop the poor sod losing an arm.

“And I to you, Master Odont. I have heard many tales from the men at Dragonhead of your intelligent mind and unique aerial combat abilities. How we have not met before now is beyond my vision,” Aymeric said with a gentleness seldom heard from other noble Ishgardians.

“That would probably be because this Master is usually with the nobility, drinking his life away.”

At last, his uncle’s true feelings to the man made their way known.

“I am here - covered in mud, dirt and grime - am I not Uncle? Am I not seen to be fulfilling my duties at the Camp?”

“It is about time, if you ask me,” Edmont replied, his moustache bristling in contempt. “Men such as Aymeric and even Artoirel have worked hard to bring Ishgard to where she is today. And what have you done, apart from ‘entertain’ the noble’s daughters?”

Odont narrowed his eyes at his uncle, gripping his lance tight.

“I see it was a waste of time to call in to my dear uncle, then.” Odont had spent weeks - nay, months - to work himself into his uncle’s good graces. It seemed to be a case of one step forward, and two leaps back. His chest tightened as he struggled to contain his emotions.

“Now, now, Odont. Mayhap it is good fortune you were here whilst I am in the company of Ser Aymeric. There may well be an opportunity for you to redeem yourself yet.” Edmont turned back to Aymeric. “You spoke of a lack of a suitable Ishgardian nominees for your task. How about my nephew? He is of House Fortemps, and is well equated with social environments. I dare say he is even good at navigating them. He may prove quite a valuable asset.”

Odont’s interest piqued at his uncle’s praise. Could it be that he thought something good of him? Had an opportunity truly arisen that would not lead him to constantly training talentless men in the art of combat?

Ser Aymeric crossed his arms across his chest, deep in thought, and assessed the man before him. Indeed, he could be just the man he was looking for.

“If you think that your nephew is well equipped for the task ahead, then you have my full support.”

“That is precisely what I had hoped to hear. The woman in question will be most thankful to have a good-looking man such as my nephew for a husband, that we can be sure,” a hearty laugh escaped Edmont.

Odont stared at his uncle in disbelief and lost grip of his helm, the sound of metal clattering with the polished floor echoing through the manor.

“Am I correct in hearing that I am to be bonded, uncle?!”

“Yes, my child. To one of the great freedom fighters of Ala Mhigo, no less. A most desired young woman, if I hear so correctly.”

Odont’s nose wrinkled at the thought of being bonded to a dirty, sweaty, poor woman. How would she ever fit with the other nobles? It would take him months to teach her the appropriate attire, gestures and dances to fit in. They would be shunned by all of the higher social classes - it would surely be social suicide!

“I will not do it,” he said, his now empty hand a tight fist. “It will change my life forever, for the worse. How could you do this to me, uncle? You will ruin me!”

“Do not be so disobedient!” Edmont’s voice was like thunder. “For once in your foolish life it is time to look outside of your pleasures. This alliance is to strengthen Eorzea. It is to rekindle the lost bond of brothers. It is to bring hope to Ishgard and the new free nation of Ala Mhigo.”

An uncomfortable silence followed as the two push their will onto the other. Two proud men unwilling to back down. Aymeric also felt quite uncomfortable with the situation, but he needed a man for the alliance, and it seemed Odont was the man he required.

“Gentlemen,” a voice sounded from the entrance of the room. Artoirel stood, assessing the situation he had just walked into. “By Halone, I was sure we had two Ser Aymerics among us,” he said, looking between Odont and Aymeric. “Where is your relaxed, alcohol induced aura, dear cousin?” 

Odont frowned. He bent down to pick up his fallen helm and wedged it once more between his arm and chest, before reaching out to shake his cousin’s hand. “Artoirel,” he said, nodding sharply in acknowledgement. 

“What brings the pleasure of the great Ser Aymeric at our humble abode?”

Edmont strutted to his son. “Odont is to be bonded to a great daughter of Ala Mhigo, for Ishgard and Eorzea alike.”

Artoirel smirked. “I wonder which one… there are not many ‘great daughters’ of Ala Mhigo.”

Odont struggled to recall any of the Ala Mhigan freedom fighters. He had hardly even thought of that part of the continent, let alone dwell on the persons involved. There were a handful of names he recognised, however. Could it be - he was to be bonded to Lyse?

“It matters not the details currently, only that Odont will finally fulfill some purpose to our House and the future of Ishgard. Ser Aymeric only has the best of Eorzea’s interests at heart.”

Edmont stepped close to Odont and looked at him with an intense gaze. “I trust you will make us proud tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Odont exclaimed. There would not even be time to savour the last of his highborn lifestyle!

“We leave for Gridania in the early morning, where we will meet with the Ala Mhigan counsel and the Elder Seedseer. Rest well tonight, and I will meet you here tomorrow to make our way together,” Aymeric told the Raven. 

Before Odont could get a word in to object, Edmont clapped his hand around his nephew’s shoulder and walked him to the entrance of the manor. “Rest well, and tomorrow you may fulfill your duty as a Fortemps at last.”


	3. BTB - Chapter 03

Kan-E-Senna stood with her head held high, grasping her glistening white staff as she surveyed the arrival of the Ala Mhigan entourage to the Gridanian amphitheatre. Guards surrounded Lyse, Nora and a handful of other freedom fighters that had come to witness the meeting that would mark the history books.

“Welcome to Gridania,” Kan-E-Senna nodded to Lyse. “It is good to see both old and new faces in this historic event.”

“It does feel pretty good to be back in the Shroud,” Lyse replied, and fell silent when she thought back to her fallen companion, Papalymo. “It won’t quite be the same without certain lost friends.”

The Elder Seedseer shut her eyes briefly and thought of the many people who had given their lives for Eorzea. The list was endless, and there would surely be more added. But at present, these heroes had an opportunity to bring back hope to the future of Eorzea and strengthen the coalitions within the continent. 

Nora’s hands once more became clammy, but this time she had no sarouel to dry them on. She had made an effort today to make herself ‘presentable’ at Lyse’s request - no fighters clothes and no monk attire, much to her objections. Today she had donned an Ala Mhigan gown and wide flared legwear. It was as ‘formal’ Nora would allow herself to be. She couldn’t bring herself to wear anything as irritating as Lyse’s red outfit.

The Ala Mhigans settled on the right benches of the ampitheatre. The Gridanian foot soldiers had cleared the area of any nosey onlookers and secured the area. All there was left to do was to await the arrival of the Ishgardians. Noticing Nora’s nerves, Lyse gently took her hand, the pad of her thumb gentle stroking the back of it.

Kan-E-Senna radiated warmth as the gentle clinking of chainmail announced the arrival of the Ishgardian soldiers. Ser Aymeric, Count Edmont and Odont followed in their wake. It was a curious mix of persons here in Gridania; the Padjal could be sure that the locals would not stop talking about it for months.

The green clad Ala Mhigans rose from their benches as Ser Aymeric and his entourage strode across the amphitheatre in ease with their long elezen legs. Lyse made her way swiftly to meet him.

Nora looked upon Aymeric. The rumours of his looks had betrayed him - he was certainly more handsome than she had been told. Perhaps this bonding would not be so bad after all!

Odont gazed upon Lyse, leader of the rebellion and Ala Mhigan freedom fighters. She had a fire in her eyes that called to some inner part of him he didn’t recognise or knew existed. This arrangement might not be as troublesome as he thought.

“Now that we are all met, I would like the two to be wed to meet me upon this stage,” called out the Elder Seedseer.

Odont, wearing his finest Ishgardian fashion, found himself rather too warm in this climate. The nerves were not helping, either. He strode toward the stage - but why was Lyse not moving? Why, instead, was another blonde woman in robes making her way to the stage?

Nora watched wide-eyed at the raven haired man, as if she could pierce a man’s heart with a look alone. What had Lyse done?!

“But-”

“I thought-”

The pair looked to each other and to their leaders and back again. A scowl formed across Odont’s sharp face as realization hit him.

“Uncle, you have made me a mockery!”

Count Edmond forced his way through the crowd. “Take care of your wicked tongue, nephew! We are in the honoured presence of many important people.”

Odont glared around the amphitheatre, resting his eyes on Lyse. “You had me believe I was to bond the leader of the Ala Mhigan resistance, not some peasant. I will never be able to show my face within the Ishgardian high court again!”

Nora felt Rhaelgr’s wrath rising within her as this arrogant nobleman continued to disgrace her presence. She didn’t care that he towered above her, she knew exactly where to strike to shut his highborn mouth up!

“Who are you calling ‘peasant’!” she exclaimed, her stance widening in anticipation. “I am a well respected freedom fighter. I will not endure this!” She turned then to Ser Aymeric. “And you were not the only one deceived. I was told I was to marry the leader of Ishgard.”

Lyse waved her hands in the air. “Wait a second, now! I didn’t say such a thing! I had told you he had dark hair and blue eyes - take a look, and you will see I did not lie to you.”

“I believe Count Edmont’s son had spoken of blonde haired freedom fighter. Does this woman not fit this description?” Ser Aymeric asked.

Nora and Odont stared at each other in disgust. This is not how either of them had anticipated things to go. Both had built a fantasy in their head to help them endure this - and both dreams laid in shattered pieces in front of them.

“This man has insulted me already. It has barely been ten minutes! How do you expect me to bond with this man?” Nora pleaded with her friend. “Take me back to Ala Mhigo. Take me back to the Resistance, where I belong.”

“At least we can agree on one thing - I, too, have no interest in this bond. I wish to return to Ishgard. I would rather spend my remaining days at Camp Dragonhead then to bond with this woman.”

“It seems that we have quite the problem on our hands,” interrupted Kan-E-Senna. “To judge each other so harshly on first appearances… I wonder how Eorzea would fare now in another timeline if things were done so in history?”

Nora and Odont stared at the Padjal blankly.

“I would suggest this: fare the pilgrimage of the twelve stones. The tradition exists for a reason. You will discover things about yourself, and each other, and at the end of your journey we will grant your final decision of the ceremony.”

The two continued their assessing gaze of the Gridanian. Lyse had begged Nora to go through with this. She wouldn’t have asked it of her lightly. Odont too had a reason to be here - he needed to fulfill some role for the House or otherwise be left out of pocket. No nobleman would be seen with a poor Ishgardian. There would be no party invitations awaiting him. He had to bring honour to the Fortemps House.

Nora groaned inwardly as she realized saying no to the Elder Seedseer would likely be disaster. She side-eyed the elezen beside her and felt relief when he too did not resist the notion.

Kan-E-Senna smiled at the silence. “Wonderful. Eorzea thanks you for your alliance. We are quite blessed here in Gridania to have one of the twelve stones right outside the Lotus. It is the altar for Nophica. I will show you the way.”

The Padjal began her slow and graceful descent from the stage, and the crowd of blue and green parted for her. Ser Aymeric and Lyse forced themselves to smile at their counterparts.

“You’ll be alright, Nora,” encouraged Lyse, “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Ishgard thanks you, and is forever in your debt,” said Aymeric inclining his head to the pair.

The crowd watched the two walk the path of their fate together, closely following the Elder Seedseer and her personal guards.


	4. BTB - Chapter 04

Nophica’s Altar. The stone itself was embedded into a large, broken tree trunk, the roots seemingly scraped apart to form the entrance to the conjurer's guild. Mages lingered until Kan-E-Senna arrived and her presence became known. Her guards ushered the mages and conjurers away to make room for the Elder Seedseer and the fated couple.

“We use this metal basin for celebrating our harvests, and to give thanks to the elementals of the Shroud. If we had not their appraisal, I doubt we would be here today.” The Padjal turned to face Nora and Odont. “Though perhaps many people wish that our relationship with the elementals of the Shroud were not so dependent, they cannot deny the result of our efforts are worth the festivals and gifts. In this way, your personal sacrifices for this union are similar in a way. Would you agree?”

Neither Nora nor Odont could relate to this woman’s ramblings, but they did not wish to see the wrath of the political leaders right now. There was room only for Rhaelgr and Halone in these two warriors hearts.

A serious expression smothered the Padjal. “It is time to begin your pilgrimage and discover why Nophica has brought you together in this twist of fate. I have prepared for you some maps to find the other stones. I pray you a safe journey.” She inclined her head respectfully and retreated to the Lotus Stand. Her closest guard handed the maps to Nora and followed suit.

At long last, the two found themselves alone.

Nora’s eyes flicked hesitantly between the ink stained maps in her hand and the tall elezen avoiding her gaze. “Would you like to see the maps?” she asked, not quite knowing what is appropriate to do or say in the situation she found herself in.

“I’m pretty sure I can figure out where the first stone is without the map,” Odont replied flatly, his eyes looking up at the stone within the ancient tree. 

Insufferable git, Nora thought to herself as she folded the papers and wedged them into her trousers.

“What are you doing? Do you have no class at all?” his hand reached for the woman’s arm to stop her. “One does not simply place objects into their underwear lining, girl. Give them to me, and I shall put them in my pocket instead.”

“Girl? This girl has a name,” she retorted.

Odont folded his arms, praying to Halone that he would not have to be in her presence for too long. Perhaps Halone would take a dislike to her and strike her down on this pilgrimage? Such a thing would be awfully convenient. Yet something about her sparked the feeling he had felt before when he saw the leader of Ala Mhigo - a fire raging that sparked a curiosity he struggled to ignore.

“Tell me your name then, or we will be standing here like manservants all day.”

Nora smiled mischievously at him. “Perhaps I’ll tell you my name after you figure out what we are supposed to do at this altar.”

“Of course I know what we do here. Who doesn’t know the bonding traditions?” he smirked. “The pilgrimage is born from an ancient tale of two souls wandering Eorzea, searching for answers from the Twelve.” Odont closed his eyes in his reverie. “Those who wish to bond must also do the same, wandering Eorzea searching for the Twelve’s blessing of the union.”

Nora was absorbed in his story, watching his mouth form the words. “Why did they do that? What were they searching for?”

Odont regarded her for a moment. “That is a good question.”

Nora blinked in reply.

“To be honest with you, I am not sure how we will manage to receive the Twelve’s blessing when it is so apparent that we are not willing participants in this ceremony,” he observed.

“Is there any way to know for sure if we receive the blessing?” Nora asked.

“It is said that the pilgrims feel the essence of the Deity in question when they send their prayers.”

Nora wrinkled her nose, unsure how she felt about being touched by strange beings. But she knew as well that she would never hear the end of it from Lyse and the rest of the Eorzean Alliance if she didn’t give this task her all.

The man exhaled through his nose and dropped to one knee, closing his eyes. “Are you going to join me or not?” Odont asked, peeking up at her with one eye.

Nora blushed, and quickly dropped next to him. If you had asked her a week ago what she would be doing today, this would not have even reached the top one hundred list. She closed her eyes and thought of Nophica, the patron of Gridania. 

“Do you feel anything?” Nora asked.

Odont considered her question, his brows pinching together. “Maybe? I am not sure.”

The woman placed her other knee to the floor and sat back on her heels. “I didn't even want to bond. Not until my homeland was rebuilt.” 

Odont was taken aback at her sudden confession. Her eyes were filled with a sorrowful expression, her face barely concealing her emotions. 

“I had expected to bond with a lady of Ishgard, and yet here we are.” He reached out against his better judgement, caressing her shoulder and stroking the blonde hair flowing from her head.

They met eyes and shared their self-pity and sorrow for a brief encounter. 

The elezen stood, brushing the dirt from his knees and boots, and gave a hand to Nora, trying his best to smile at her. 

“Come. Let us appeal one last time to our familiars. Why shouldn’t they bond instead of us?” Odont winked and gave a boyish grin.

Nora chuckled, “I should have thought of that myself,” a small piece of hope budding within her at the thought of escaping this bonding.

“My name is Nora, by the way.”

“You may call me Odont, I suppose.”


	5. BTB - Chapter 05

The walk back to the amphitheatre had been uncomfortable, but neither unwilling participant could deny the beauty of Gridania. Everything was green and fresh compared to the snow forts of Ishard and the deserts of Ala Mhigo. Edmont had been the one to notice the couple first, turning around with arms wide wearing a large smile across his face, the way Odont had remembered him as a child.

“There they are,” he yelled across the hoard of soldiers hustled around Lyse and Aymeric. They too turned to see their friends, their faces etched with guilt. 

The betrothed swapped nervous glances. The elezen patted Nora’s back before breaking away to his uncle, his hand brushing her skin as he went.

“Did it go well?” Ser Aymeric asked, his eyes piercing and unrelenting in his curiosity.

“It went as well as any arranged pairing could expect,” Odont retorted. “Can we talk? Privately, if possible.”

Aymeric had been anticipating this moment and took the man aside, the guardsmen forming a semi circle around the two Ishgardians.

“To be honest with you, this is not what I had expected. It is not what Nora wants either. Is this truly the only answer to the union you seek? Why are you and Lyse not to bond, instead?”

Aymeric blinked once, twice, three times, before his mouth opened briefly to answer, but no word escaped.

“It is not as simple as that, though I see why you would suggest it. Leading Ishgard and the reform is busy work. There is no time for that kind of diplomacy. Lyse, too, has only recently begun leading Ala Mhigo and rebuilding her home.”

Odont frowned. This sounded like a coward’s reply. If they bonded, true, they would have little time for each other. It would be a bond founded on deception and appearances. Deep down Odont knew this, and surely so would the rest of the nations. They would see straight through it.

“Does it matter if it is a farce? By now it is clear that Nora and I have no feelings for each other. How is that any different?”

Aymeric chuckled and caught Odont off guard, “Do you really find her that repulsive that you would not give her a chance?”

Odont blushed and struggled to give a reply. Aymeric continued to grin and rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I thought not. I can’t say I have much experience in love, but from what your uncle says, you have been to enough parties to navigate these difficult waters of bonding. You may even find you quite like the woman. Come, let us rejoin the others. The rest of my party and I are departing to return to Ishgard.”

Aymeric organized his men ready to depart. Edmont held his hand out to his nephew. Odont hesitated, but took it, and the elder man pulled in his kin for one last embrace. “You will make a fine husband, I’m sure of it. The Fortemps blood runs thick in you.” 

“We will see, uncle,” Odont replied, not quite believing his words. Dancing and entertaining were his strengths, and drinking he excelled at. Being a husband, however, would be the most difficult challenge yet, more so than fighting dragons.

The Ishgardian and Ala Mhigan armies left Gridania in succession, leaving Lyse and Nora to tearfully wave goodbye to each other and Odont to stand with his arms crossed across his chest in deep contemplation of Aymeric’s words.

Nora looked around when her friend was out of view. Time to make the best of this situation, she thought to herself. 

Odont came back to his senses when a thwack to his arm caught him off guard. He looked down to find Nora with fists balled and ready to fight. One eyebrow hitched toward his hairline.

Nora’s arms flopped to her side, her head lolling. “What’s the matter, you don’t enjoy a brawl or two?” she teased.

“I enjoy a duel, little monk. Only common folk brawl,” Odont sniffed. “But we have more important matters to attend to. Let us go into the Shroud to find the next stone.”

And with that, the Raven strode away. If she were to be stuck with this man for her life, she would have a great quest ahead of her to break down his high-strung manor walls. Maybe a tavern drink would do it, she mused to herself. She imagined the upper class man sloshing a tankard of ale around whilst challenging people to a brawl and laughed before running to catch up with the man.


	6. BTB - Chapter 06

It was time to nurture the seed of hope he had jokingly planted within his mind. With no moral support from his uncle or his state, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

It was time to have the girl killed.

Well, killed may be a tad too dramatic, he mused to himself. Taken away would suffice. Yes, It would do quite well.

Halone be damned! Where had that girl gone again? Odont looked over his shoulder trying to pinpoint the girl, and rolled his eyes when he spotted her trying to yank her clothing over her head. 

“Is it the norm in Ala Mhigo to strip like a bare babe in the woods?” Odont quipped.

Nora’s groans were muffled by the fabric as it finally scraped past her head and catapulted into the air, and finally landed onto the shallow murky waters of the Camp Tranquil swamp. When she realized the elezen man was watching, her fair skin burned crimson as she rushed to cover her chest with her arms.

“If I had known you were watching I would have been more discreet about it!”

Odont smirked and slipped his suit jacket off, walking backward and offering it to her without glancing. “At least wear this if you are going to undress, there can be quite the chill here in the Shroud forests.”

“That jacket will do me no favours, either,” she said handing back the jacket. “I cannot fight off rogues and beasts in this gown. I brought a spare blouse and some chest wrap, I will be fine. ”

Odont’s interest piqued then. He turned to face her, forgetting she had just been half naked, to watch her wrap her breasts flat with a roll of bandages. He tried not to think of where she had been keeping it. This blasted woman insisted on hiding all kinds of trinkets down her trouser leg, it seemed.

“Why would you cover one of woman’s best assets and gifts? It is hardly flattering.”

Nora struggled to hide her disdain for his comment. She didn’t care how flattering he found her breasts.

“Wandering through a forest filled with monsters is hardly the time or place to be dressed this way. What if a group of bandits jump us? What if a morbol strikes us? There’s not much I can do in this dress garbage in that scenario.”

Odont suddenly became self-conscious. Having thought he was to be bonding the leader of a free nation, he had made some effort to look handsome. Had he known he was bonding with a peasant he probably would have shown in his pyjamas. 

“So... what? You’d have me follow your lead, then?” Odont began to unbuckle his leather belt in front of her. He watched her face glow scarlet as he shook the belt loose and held it high above the swamp water, before letting it drop carelessly.

He smirked. Let’s see how the girl likes this game.

Nora endured a clockwork of emotions - embarrassment, surprise, and a little bit of lust if she were honest with herself. She cleared her throat.

“Not at all, Ser. I am merely being realistic about our situation and adapting to it. But if you wanted to walk through the forest naked with no spare clothing, by all means do so. I’d hate to see your precious dress suit get ruined by the nasty swamp water.” Nora fluttered her lashes, belittling the pompous man before shrugging past him to the narrow path ahead.

Well there goes my nicest leather belt, Odont sighed to himself. He swung his suit jacket over his shoulder and followed the monk. The infamously haunted Haukke Manor was not too far ahead, not far from the next stone. It was time to begin the execution of his brilliant scheme.

“Nora, why don’t you stay here a moment. I think perhaps I sense something up ahead,” putting on his best chivalrous look of concern. His long legs carried him away and around the rocky corner. Time was of the essence. He spotted the stone, nestled within the aging ivy and sought to bury it with shrubs and fallen branches the best he could. He straightened quickly as Nora came into view.

“Some stags won’t be a problem for a daughter of Ala Mhigo,” she said with a focused look. The manor loomed over the pair, the shadow bringing bumps across her bare arms. “Did you find the stone?”

“I can’t see a damned thing,” Odont replied, rubbing his chin in a lost manner. The girl hasn’t got a clue, he thought to himself.

Nora reached out and took the aged map from his trouser pocket and straightened it, her fingers tracing the edges of the forest. “But it should be right here…” she murmured before looking around completely dumbfounded.

“Perhaps some rich noble built on top of it, and it is inside that manor?” he gestured to the dark and ominous building.

“Well seeing as I am the only one suited for combat right now, I’ll go check it is all clear, shall I?” she said as she stretched out her arms in front of her, cracking her knuckles and making her fiercest ‘dark-buildings-won’t-stop-me’ face. Odont smirked as he watched the monk walk straight to her inevitable death. Fool.

\- - - - - 

The Raven waited. How long had she been inside now? This plan was not as satisfying as he had anticipated. Guilt crept up inside him like a stretching shadow, gripping his chest. It had been a while since he had experienced a conscious. 

Nora was not evil. She could hardly be described as irritating, either. He had guided the woman to her death regardless. The shame of his selfish actions to avoid a bonding - a union that could probably be brushed away within a few years once it’s purpose had been completed - flooded him. He couldn’t let Nora die. Not like this.

He looked down at himself. Dress shoes, pants with no belt, a tight shirt and a fur trimmed jacket. The Ala Mhigan was correct in her judgement that he had lacked the skills of preparation. He must do better next time, he decided. Odont also lacked the skill to brawl and had no spear with him. He would be as useful as a spriggan in a fight.

This is bad, he thought to himself. But it was his fault that she was in there, and so it would be him to save her, even if it were to be his last living action. 

Odont looked around him for tools. Gridania’s forest was blessed with thick vines. He tore away a long piece from the ragged rock edge and threaded it through the trouser loops. Shaking his legs out, he threw some shadow punches into the air. The shirt was restrictive and would have to go. 

He imagined looking at himself in the mirror and couldn’t deny he looked utterly ridiculous.

Time to save the girl.

He strode across the path toward the manor with steeled resolve and a face of fury. In his mind’s eye he was a fearful warrior assaulting a castle to win back his love - a romanticised version of events that he’d be sure not to disclose to anyone, ever.

His hand reached out for the manor door and felt himself waver as he reached out for certain death. He had never been a brawler, and now he was a coward.

The manor door swung inward unto itself.

“Odont,” Nora said in shock.

The hyur studied the man in front of her. At some point whilst she was within the haunted manor he had lost half of his clothes and tied the forest around his waist. There was a wild fire burning behind his eyes. He looked positively feral, a contrast to the man he had presented himself as earlier.

His eyes softened when he saw her, and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. The musical sound penetrated Odont to his core, the sight of the monk safe filled him with relief, and he couldn’t resist joining in.

“What in the Twelve are you wearing? Or rather, what are you not wearing?” she asked, amusement filling her voice. Her fingers gently brushed his long hair from his eyes, and then patted his cheek, still laughing as she walked past him to fetch his fur lined coat and formal shirt lying in the grass. Odont grimaced and strolled to join Nora as she discovered the stone they had been searching for.

“So it was here all along,” she said, turning to the man with one eyebrow raised. “You didn’t send me in there on purpose, did you?”

Odont struggled to smother his shame, debating whether to lie or to tell the truth. “Why would I do such a thing?” he replied.

Nora shrugged. “Well, we found the damned thing now. Let’s ask for the blessing and get out of here. The Shroud sure has some… interesting places.”


End file.
